Destination Truth: A Passing Storm
by Spidershearth
Summary: Waiting for a storm to settle, Josh and Ryder discover that there is more between them then just a fancy for Adventure. I do not own Destination Truth or the Individuals within the series.


Destination Truth:

"A Passing Storm "

The clouds had begun to creep into the skies and the wind began to throw it's voice upon the walls of the little wooden cabin. It was a rough little house, but it stood against the elements ferociously. The encourage able cabin would have to do as a suitable station of refuge until the storm passed.

This wasn't the first storm to hit the region since the team began their journey. In fact it was the third, which delayed the team for more time then would have liked. There was already pressure to find evidence, but even more with the fact that they were also trying to complete a t.v. show. The frustration was building in Josh's mind, but in the grand scheme of things he could do nothing about it. If he had to he'd withstand the producers onslaught of verbal scolding, then brush of their ignorance after a few shots with the team.

Josh took in the century old wood that made up the cabin and analyzed every crack and knot that so happened to be lit by the modest fireplace. As old as the building was, the owners still found a way to convert it into a valuable bed and breakfast, complete with it's own bar.

Josh gauged that it must have been after midnight since most of the time had passed out from their over indulgence of the local liquor. He laughed to himself, thinking about creative and annoying ways to wake his team from their inevitable hangovers. Kyle and Richie had doubled over on one of the makeshift couches in the living area, while David and Adam passed out fighting over the same bottle of European style Moonshine.

Seeing that everyone was seemingly asleep, Josh whipped out his travel journal and began to painstakingly remember the days events. Josh made the mistake of assuming that everyone was asleep until he had heard the bump of a glass against the mahogany bar. Turning to assess the origin of the sounds he had expected to find the bar tender cleaning up for the night, but instead found Ryder sitting alone.

"What are you still doing up, missy?" Josh joked.

Ryder jumped. "Geez, Josh." she has almost spit out her last sip. " I thought you had gone to bed hours ago."

"Nope, I'm just trying to wait out the beers I had earlier. You?"

"Vodka." She pronounced in her version of a Russian accent. Ryder wiggled an almost empty glass in her fingers as she stumbled to the adjoining armchair.

As she plopped herself in the chair, the cushion expelled a cloud of dust that filled the air between them; it had undoubtably accumulated from the ash that wandered from the fireplace. Coughing and swiping the air, they both laughed quietly as to not wake the rest of the team.

"Man, Ryder, I know you haven't showed since we got here, but wow." Josh joked.

"Shut up!" Ryder tried to smack him, but due to the drink she missed him completely.

Josh knew she was a bit tipsy; he took her glass and set it aside, she didn't object but moaned in discontent.

"I think you've had enough. I don't need you to have a hangover too." Josh advised.

"But I haven't finished." Ryder playfully cried.

"You are just too cute when you're drunk." Josh stopped. Had he truly said that out loud? Perhaps the beer he had finally started talking. A few moments in his own head took him away from the moment, but he began to realize that Ryder had not said a word. He was too embarrassed to look at her.

Eyes closed; he heard the shifting of fabric and bare feet upon the unfinished wood floor. Was she going to leave him alone in his vulnerability? He wouldn't blame her, he didn't want her to feel as if he was taking advantage of her condition.

Instead he felt fingers wrapping along the curves of his jaw. Shock jolted his eyes open and he found himself staring straight into her eyes.

"Ryder, I'm sorry I didn't mea-" Ryder caught his words as they fell from his lips with her own. Josh could taste the Vodka on her tongue, but he could never recall Vodka ever tasting so sweet. Her hands ran the length of his neck, skimming his chest and finally stopped at his waist.

Josh was numb, the only thing he could feel were her lips. It was the first time that he didn't know what to do with his hands. Should he hold her or discover her body like her own fingers had ventured his?

She pulled away and found his eyes again. "I was wondering when you were going to finally say something."

Josh was stupified. Ryder smiled and knew that although Josh was physically present but mental vacant. Ryder made a move back to her chair, but was halted.

Josh had grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in to finish what she had started. Ryder's fingers fumbled through his hair while his tickled her back. What passion was struck was brought to another halt. Ryder rested her forehead against his and she gently traced his lips.

"Goodnight, Josh." Ryder teased, got up and glided toward her room. Josh watched her as she sauntered down the hall and pressed the door open. She took one last beckoning glace at him before she bridged the threshold of her darkened doorway.

Josh heard the click of her door as he reclined all the way back in the armchair. It didn't take long for him to come to some coherent decision; and soon after found that same door closing behind him. He found her in the darkness and pressed his lips against her ear.

"Goodnight, Ryder."


End file.
